A Thief in Norg!?
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands QuestsCategory:Artifact Questsde:Ein Dieb in Norg!? :This is the third Samurai Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Charred Helm Gold Thread |title=Paragon of Samurai Excellence |repeatable=Yes, see Vingijard after AF is complete |reward=Myochin Kabuto |previous=Yomi Okuri |next= }} Walkthrough After completing Yomi Okuri, zone out and back into Norg, and have Samurai as your main job to activate this quest. Logging out does not suffice. *Head to Norg and speak with Jaucribaix (K-8) for a cutscene. *Head to Port Jeuno and speak to Sanosuke (H-8) in the Duty Free Shop. *Head to Mhaura and speak to Phoochuchu at (H-8), standing under the bridge. *Head to the lower portion of Bastok Mines. Near the alchemy guild, click on the door to the 'house' at (J-6) for a cutscene. *Head to Waughroon Shrine in Palborough Mines for another cutscene. **Teleporting from Lower Jeuno by speaking to Domenic will work. **You can use the nearby Home Point #3 to go to Palborough Mines Home Point #1, which is next to Waughroon Shrine. *Return to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix to receive a Banishing Charm ( ). **He gives you another if you drop this one. *Return to Waughroon Shrine and trade the Banishing Charm to the Burning Circle to enter the BCNM. **Only one person needs a Banishing Charm to begin the fight. All party members that have this quest started still need to bring the charm to obtain a Charred Helm upon victory. The Battle * Alter Ego's may be used. * Buffs do not wear upon entry. * You lose Experience Points if defeated. * You DO NOT need to be on Samurai to enter the BCNM. * You can die and Reraise without aggro (assuming you die outside of the main circle), but the demons regen HP when not engaged in battle. *You must kill the following three demon NMs within a 30-minute time limit: **Gaki (BLM) **Onki (SMN) ***Assisted by Onibi **Rasetsu (DRK) *Demons appear to be level 66-67. *The demons are immune to all forms of Sleep and Silence; however, you can put Onibi to Sleep. *Paralyze, Bind, and Gravity affect the demons, with resistance building over time. *The demons use their 2-hour abilities at low HP. *When Onki uses Astral Flow, even if he has Onibi (an Elemental) out, he summons an Avatar named Ayakashi, which can be any of the 6 original Celestial Avatars. *Gaki can cast Burst in relatively quick succession, make sure to stun or have shadows. *Onki has approximately 3000 hit points. Rasetsu has approximately 7500 hit points. Gaki has approximately 6000 hit points. *Can be defeated by many combinations of two level 75 characters. Solo fight possible with some 75 jobs. :: After the Battle *After the three demons are slain, you receive a Charred Helm. The Banishing Charm can now be discarded. *Return to Norg and report to Jaucribaix, *Acquire a Gold Thread and trade it to Jaucribaix. *Zone out of Norg and wait about 1 minute (earth time) before the next step. *Speak to Jaucribaix to complete the quest. Videos See the Video page.